1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marker generation apparatus, a marker recognition apparatus, a marker generation method, a marker recognition method, and a program for generating or recognizing a marker attached or marked on an item.
2. Description of Related Art
A 2D (two-dimensional) code reader that reads a 2D code such as a QR code (Registered Trademark) has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295145).
It should be noted that a marker such as a 2D code contains code information. Further, each pixel in a marker image expresses 1-bit value of code information contained in the marker image. Therefore, for example, when there is a missing (or defective) pixel in the marker image due to noises such as out-of-focus blurring, there is a possibility that the accuracy of recognition of the code information of the marker image may be lowered.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem and an object thereof is to provide a marker generation apparatus, a marker recognition apparatus, a marker generation method, a marker recognition method, and a program capable of recognizing code information of a marker with high accuracy.